Czy wiesz kim jestem?
by Surreal Salvatore
Summary: Daemon Salvatore od zawsze wiedział, że urodził się, by zostać kochankiem Czarownicy. Minęło już ponad sześćset lat, od kiedy Tersa przepowiedziała przybycie Czarownicy, teraz Daemon zostaje wysłany na owiany tajemnicą dwór, kogo tam spotka? Powiem tylko, że nie ma ona na imię Jannelle, ale jest równie wyjątkowa... Albo nawet bardziej
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Minęło już ponad sześćset lat, od kiedy Tersa przepowiedziała przybycie Czarownicy, a Damon co jakiś czas tkał splatana siec, mając nadzieje, ze zdoła ją ujrzeć, ujrzeć żyjący mit, Czarownicę, lecz nigdy nie widział nic oprócz własnej tęsknoty, za królową dość silna, by sprzeciwić się Dorothei i tak niezwykłą, by się jej poddać.

Daemon wiedział, ze urodził się, by zostać kochankiem Czarownicy, nie wiedział natomiast ile jeszcze będzie musiał na nią czekać.

Lecz w ostatniej sieci cos się zmieniło. Dostrzegł unoszący się w powietrzu kosmyk blond włosów, to dało mu nadzieje.

Gdy ród Gryzelli, Lii i Jareda przestał rządzić Dena Nahele upadł ostatni bastion prawdziwego oporu wobec Dorotheii w całym Terille.

Od tej pory niemal każdy dwór, choć może jeszcze nie oficjalnie, był już pod władzą Dragei a królowe tam rządzące były takie same jak Dorothea.

Daemon został ,,wypożyczony" kolejnej królowej, zazwyczaj Dorothea wysyłała go na jakiś dwór, gdy panująca tam królowa sprawiała jakieś problemy i jeszcze nie do końca podporządkowywała się władzy Hayll, to dlatego, że Damon niszczył niemal wszystkie dwory na których gościł.

Nowa historia królestw zacznie się z chwilą, gdy Daemon przekroczy granice tego nieznanego mu wcześniej terytorium.

 **To pierwszy ff, który zdecydowałam się opublikować i choć wiele innych leży w szufladzie, ten jest inny, ponieważ odnosi się do mojej ulubionej literackiej serii, ,,Czarne Kamienie" autorstwa Anne Bishop**


	2. Rozdział 1 Ktoś obcy

Rozdział 1 Ktoś obcy

Daemon nie przypominał sobie, by był wcześniej na terytorium, na które został wysłany, było to bardzo daleko od stolicy, a rządziła nim niejaka Ismira (Eragon) królowa z opalem, która najwyraźniej sprawiła Dorotheii jakieś problemy, jednak Daemon wątpił, by bardzo się od Arcykapłanki Hayll różniła.

Był ciekaw jak będzie sobie z nim pogrywała, ile czasu zajmie jej sprowokowanie go do tego stopnia, by rozniósł w proch jej dwór, będzie to, co prawda przysługa dla Dorotheii, jednak miał wątpliwości, czy stanowiła ona faktyczne zagrożenie dla stolicy, podejrzewał raczej, że Dorothea po jego ostatnim ,,popisie" nie chce mieć go zbyt blisko .

Jednak ostatnio postanowił nie prowadzić aż tak otwartej walki z Dorothea, minęło już ponad sześćset lat, od kiedy Tersa przepowiedziała przybycie Czarownicy, a Damon co jakiś czas tkał splatana siec, mając nadzieje, ze zdoła ją ujrzeć, ujrzeć żyjący mit, Czarownicę, lecz nigdy nie widział nic oprócz własnej tęsknoty, za królową dość silna, by sprzeciwić się Dorothei i tak niezwykłą, by się jej poddać.

Bo Daemon wiedział, ze urodził się, by zostać kochankiem Czarownicy, nie wiedział natomiast ile jeszcze będzie musiał na nią czekać. Lecz w ostatniej sieci cos się zmieniło. Dostrzegł unoszący się w powietrzu kosmyk blond włosów, to dało mu nadzieje.

Dlatego nie chciał teraz wchodzić w większe konflikty, by móc w spokoju poszukiwać swojej królowej, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ze może mu to zająć kolejne stulecia, lecz moment przybycia Czarownicy się zbliżał, to widział na pewno, a jej przybycie położy kres niepodzielnym rządom Dorothei.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał glos kierującego wozem

\- Nie wiem, po co się tam udajesz książę, słyszałem, ze ta królowa to jakiś potwor, ludzie, którzy trafiają na jej dwór zazwyczaj już stamtąd nie wracają, to takie dziwne terytorium, nic o nim nie wiadomo, oprócz tego, ze jego władczyni jest okrutna, nikt od niej nie wraca, nikt!

To prawda książę, najprawdziwsza prawda, tak, tak ludzie gadają, że tam za tymi górami, to już koniec świata, ze żyją tam jakieś potwory, umarli chodzący za dnia, nikt stamtąd nie wraca.

Nie wiem, po co się tam udajesz, wysadzę cię na stacji wozów, na jego granicy tak jak mi kazano a potem uciekam jak najdalej od tego po stokroć przeklętego terytorium. - Powożący dostał jakby słowotoku, wyglądało to jakby faktycznie był przerażony przekroczeniem granicy Esgaroth(Władca)

To kazało się Demonowi zastanowić, co takiego na niego czekało, nie bal się ich królowej. W całym Terille nie było nikogo, kto nosiłby kamień ciemniejszy niż jego czarny, ale ciekaw był jak straszna musiałaby być królowa uważana za potwora w porównaniu do Dorothei.

Gdy podróż na wiatrach dobiegła końca Daemon wysiadł z wozu, a kierujący nie zwracając uwagi na nic natychmiast odjechał, na miejscu czekał już posłaniec, który miał go dostarczyć na dwór.

Zajęli miejsca w czekającym na nich wozie, ale choć droga trwała ponad godzinę posłaniec nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Po dotarciu na miejsce poinformowano go, ze królowa jest obecnie zajęta oraz, ze przyjmie go wieczorem w swoich pokojach, by wyjaśnić mu jego obowiązki.

Daemona do jego sypialni odprowadziła porządnie ubrana służąca z żółtym kamieniem, nie wydawała się wystraszona, wręcz przeciwnie szła wyprostowana z uniesiona głowa wymieniając, co jakiś czas pozdrowienia z mijanymi osobami, lecz do niego odnosiła się z duża rezerwa, a nawet podskórna wrogością, a Daemon przeczuwał, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego kamieniem, ani reputacją, a wyłącznie z tym, że jest kimś z zewnątrz. Jej postawa aż krzyczała ,,intruz"

 **I jak pierwszy rozdział? Zaciekawiłam Was? Taki mały quiz, imiona postaci wymyślonych przez Anne Bishop są oczywiście takie same jak w jej książkach, jednak postaci i miejsca, które sama stworzyłam mają nazwy/imiona zaczerpnięte z innych książek/filmów. Kto wie z jakich? ;)**


	3. Rozdział 2 Spotkanie

**Sesja w pełni, dlatego nie mam za dużo czasu na pisanie, jednak w przerwie między egzaminami udało mi się napisać ten króciutki rozdział. Enjoy!**

Rozdział 2 Spotkanie

Nadszedł wieczór, wiec Daemon udał się do komnat królowej, której bali się wszyscy, poza jej dworzanami, intrygowało go to. Gdy zapukał nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, za to drzwi same się otworzyły, wiec uznał to za zaproszenie, by wejść do środka.

Gdy przechodził przez próg odniósł wrażenie, ze opada na niego delikatna pajęcza siec, próbująca zbadać najgłębsze części jego umysłu, gdy nici dotarły do jadra ,,ja" odczuł delikatne szarpnięcia czarnej mocy, była to głęboka, ciemna moc, która gdy napotkała opor zawahała się, jakby rozpoznając go, a jednocześnie sprawdzając jeszcze raz osłony chroniące umysł Daemona, po czym wycofała się delikatnie.

Wszystko to trwało ledwie ułamek sekundy, tak, ze Daemon zwątpił, czy rzeczywiście cos poczuł, ale jego przypuszczenia potwierdzili glos dochodzący z głębi pokoi.

\- A wiec to prawda, jesteś najsilniejszym mężczyzną w historii Krwawych.

Ta siec została stworzona przez Wielkiego Lorda, pierwszego mężczyznę, który nosił czarny kamień i stal się czarnym wdowcem, jesteś jego godnym następcą.

Po plecach Daemona przeszedł dreszcz, Wielki Lord? Przecież to była tylko legenda sprzed kilkudziesięciu tysięcy lat, a ONA mówiła jakby wczoraj wypiła z nim popołudniową herbatkę, o co tu chodzi? I jeszcze nazwanie go godnym następcą, może i tak jak Wielki Lord, Daemon nosił czarne kamienie, ale czy znała jego największy sekret, poznała tajemnicę, którą przez tyle czasu skutecznie ukrywał przed Dorotheą? Jeśli tak, to musiał zabić ją szybciej niż myślał, jednak najpierw ważniejsze było odkrycie skąd to wie.

\- A teraz proszę cię, wejdź i koniecznie zamknij za sobą drzwi, mamy wiele do omówienia. - Daemon zrobił się czujny i przed wejściem do pomieszczenie zamknął wkoło siebie ciasna czarna osłonę, a komnaty ogrodził osłoną słuchową, obudził się w nim drapieżnik.

\- Osłona słuchowa nie była konieczna, po zamknięciu drzwi, automatycznie to miejsce otocza czarna osłona, słuchowa i psychiczna, której poza Tobą i Arcykapłanem Klepsydry nikt nie jest w stanie złamać. - Daemon podążył za tym głosem, przez delikatnie oświetlone pomieszczenia, aż dotarł do niedużego pomieszczenie, w kształcie litery ,,L" łączącego w sobie mały osobisty salonik, i sypialnie. Przy stoliku siedziała królowa.

Była to młoda kobieta, która dopiero zaczynała być w kwiecie wieku, jednak coś w jej twarzy, wskazywało na upływ czasu i doświadczenie, coś jakby pradawnego. Całości dopełniały zupełnie niezwykłe oczy, głęboko zielone z szarymi obwódkami i złotymi refleksami. Nie przypominała przedstawicielki żadnej ze znanych Daemonowi ras Terrille, jednocześnie jakby łącząc w sobie cechy kilku z nich.

 **Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam podobał, może zostawicie po sobie jakiś komentarz?**


	4. Rozdział 3 Gdzie jest haczyk?

**Rozdział dłuższy od poprzednich, wiele też wnoszący. Enjoy!**

-Proszę, wejdź, napijesz się może kieliszek wina - Spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź nalała kieliszek, który popłynął w powietrzu wprost do ręki Daemona, któremu chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zabrakło słów, jednak nie trwało to zbyt długo, gdy tylko kieliszek wylądował w jego dłoni Daemon przyjął swoją dworską maskę pełną złowróżbnego chłodu i wróżącego tragedię uśmiechu, po czym skłonił się nadmiernie nisko.

\- Księże, proszę, byś chwilowo zrezygnował z planów uśmiercenia mnie, zdjął tę dworską maskę i zajął się naszym wspólnym wrogiem Dorotheą. Poza tym znam odpowiedzi na wiele pytań, które od tak dawna sobie zadajesz, i jeżeli dasz mi czas i powody, żebym Ci zaufała, obiecuje odpowiedzieć na nie wszystkie. Proszę, czy usiądziesz ze mną – Powiedziała wskazując na krzesło po przeciwnej stronie stolika.

Daemon chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu osłupiał, bo właśnie spotkał na swojej drodze kobietę, która ani się go nie bała, ani nie próbowała uwieść, oniemiały, nie bardzo zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi podszedł i usiadł we wskazanym miejscu, był tak zadziwiony zachowaniem kobiety, że zaczął czuć pokusę zapytania jej o odpowiedzi na te pytania, ponieważ miał ich wiele.

\- W takim razie zacznijmy od początku, zapewne powiedziano Ci, że nazywam się Ismira, nie jest to do końca prawdą, jest to imię, które podaje publicznie, tak naprawdę nazywam się Sheila– Daemon miał wrażenie, że kiedyś już słyszał to imię, ale gdzie i kiedy, nie wiedział, a gdy odpowiedź już zaczynała pojawiać mu się przed oczami, rozpływała się jak pod wpływem podmuchu wiatru, to było niezwykle frustrujące. Czarownica chyba to zobaczyła.

\- Ach, zapomniałam o zaklęciu ochronnym, wybacz, ale nie mogę, go teraz znieść, zbyt dużo rzeczy się z tym wiąże, mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że dobrze Ci się wydaje, spotkaliśmy się już kiedyś kilka stuleci temu, wybacz, ale musieliśmy to usunąć z Twojej pamięci. – Daemon miał już dosyć wzbierała w nim irytacja, w końcu nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął.

\- Co się tu dzieje! Kim jesteś, że mówisz o Wielkim Lordzie, który przechadzał się po królestwach dziesiątki wieków temu, jakbyś widywała go na popołudniowej herbatce i kim jest ten ON, z którym śmiałaś grzebać w MOJEJ pamięci i coś z niej USUWAĆ?!

W pokoju zapanował chaos, wyglądało to jak trzęsienie ziemi i trąba powietrzna w jednym, gdy Daemon uwolnił swój gniew, moc była tak potężna, że z pomieszczenia nic nie powinno zostać, ba! Cały dwór powinien obrócić się w proch, a tymczasem w ułamku sekundy moc została wessana przez osłony, a jedynym śladem po niej był lekko kołyszący się żyrandol.

\- Właśnie wzmocniłeś te osłony bardziej niż cokolwiek wcześniej, dziękuję, a czy teraz mógłbyś z łaski swojej trochę się uspokoić i posłuchać tego, co chce Ci powiedzieć?! - Powiedziała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem Królowej, lecz Daemon nic sobie z tego nie robił, gdy nie można było jej powstrzymać wielką mocą czarnych kamieni postanowił ograniczyć jego użycie do minimum.

Na odległość centymetra od jej krzesła zarzucił osłonę, by uniemożliwić jej ucieczkę, po czym przywołał sztylet i w mgnieniu oka stanął za jej plecami, chwytając za włosy i przykładając ostrze do szyi.

\- Nie to TY mnie posłuchaj – Wywarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby – Albo powiesz mi, kim jesteś i co się tu na ognie piekielne dzieje, albo poderżnę ci gardło – powiedział to, akcentując przyciśnięciem ostrza mocniej do szyi.

Królowa zamarła, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu nie okazała strachu, nim Daemon zdążył mrugnąć poczuł, że do nadgarstka trzymającego sztylet ma przyciśnięty ostry paznokieć, spojrzał w dół, ząb węża.

Nawet, jeżeli nosiła tylko opal, choć pomimo tego, że właśnie taki kamień zwisał na jej szyi, zaczynał jednak wątpić, jej jad jednak mógł skutecznie utrudnić mu dalszą walkę. Na pewno nie byłby śmiertelny, po królestwach nie chodziła osoba, której jad byłby zabójczy dla niego, czarnego wdowca i posiadacza czarnego kamienia, jednak zaaplikowanie mu całego woreczka mogłoby mieć nieprzyjemne skutki. Warknął sfrustrowany i nieco rozluźnił uchwyt na nożu, tak, aby władczyni mogła bez przeszkód coś powiedzieć.

\- No to mamy sytuację patową, Ty trzymasz mi nóż na gardle, a ja grożę zaaplikowaniem Ci trucizny, która może cię nie zabije, jednak jest dużo mocniejsza, niż można by się spodziewać. Ponieważ ta sytuacja nie ma sensu, to może zgodzisz się na powrócenie do cywilizowanej rozmowy?

\- A niby, dlaczego miałbym to zrobić, uwierz mi, że zdążę poderżnąć Ci gardło nim się zorientujesz, wtedy uniknę nawet trucizny. Nie uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? – Wysyczał Daemon.

\- To byłby raczej kiepski pomysł, ale przecież jakoś wciąż jeszcze żyje, więc zapewne korci cię uzyskanie odpowiedzi na pewne pytania, których sabat Klepsydry unika. Daj mi szansę, a opowiem Ci, kim jesteś, kto jest Twoim ojcem, a także skąd znam Wielkiego Lorda. – Daemon zaczynał być zainteresowany, jednak jeszcze nie dość, by całkowicie odpuścić, co prawda zabrał nóż i usiadł na swoim miejscu, jednak osłona ograniczająca dalej otaczała królową.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch, daj mi odpowiedź, na chociaż na jedno z tych pytań, to zastanowię się, czy darować Ci życie. – Sheila westchnęła, lecz po chwili zadecydowała, o czym ma powiedzieć.

\- To może zacznijmy od Wielkiego Lorda, skąd go znam pozostanie jeszcze na razie tajemnicą, ale mogę powiedzieć, że on dalej żyje i przechadza się po królestwach, choć najczęściej przebywa w Piekle, to czasami spędza czas w Kealler, do Terrille przyjeżdża tylko w to miejsce. – Chyba widziała wyraz szoku malujący się na twarzy Daemona, ale niewzruszona kontynuowała.

\- Wiele lat temu Wielki Lord poczuł, że nadszedł już czas, by usunąć się z królestwa żywych, jednak nie mógł go opuścić całkowicie i stać się szeptem w ciemności, bo po śmierci Cassandry wiedział, że ma przed sobą jeszcze jedno zadanie.

Musi doczekać przyjścia na świat nowej Czarownicy i przeprowadzić ją przez ścieżki ciemności znane tylko najpotężniejszym z Krwawych. Zadbać, by nie stlała się niczyją marionetką i utrzymać jej istnienie w tajemnicy, do czasu, gdy będzie dość silna, by objąć należne jej stanowisko, władczyni Ebon Askawi. Dać jej wiedzę, którą tylko on posiada i wspierać ją, a także obdarzyć miłością.

\- To się staruszek trochę pomylił, to JA urodziłem się, by zostać kochankiem czarownicy! – królowa zamiast być przerażona jego tonem zaczęła się głośno śmiać. – Och Książe, mam nadzieję, że będziecie mieli szansę odbyć w tym temacie dyskusję, mam nadzieję, że będę mogła popatrzyć, to będzie niezłe widowisko – Zachichotała! Zachichotała w tej zabójczej sytuacji! – Jednak chyba mnie nie do końca zrozumiałeś. Pamiętaj, że on był już małżonkiem Cassandry, dla nadchodzącej Czarownicy będzie ostoją, oparciem, będzie jej duchowym ojcem. – Zawahała się chwilę niepewna czy chce dokończyć, ale jednak postanowiła spróbować, więc dodała po cichu. – Choć znając jego charakter to, jako duchowy ojciec też będzie miał coś do powiedzenia w sprawie jej adoratorów. Powinnam już zacząć sprzedawać bilety!- Dokończyła klaszcząc w dłonie.

Sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że z Daemona opadły resztki gniewu i też się roześmiał opuszczając osłonę, która osaczała królową.

 **Rozdział stanowczo dłuższy, trochę się dzieje i to tak naprawdę teraz dowiadujemy się, o czym opowiada ta historia, mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba i liczę na komentarze.**

 **Niestety rozdziały nie pojawiają się tak często, jak bym chciała, ponieważ przed zamieszczeniem staram się wielokrotnie je czytać, żeby uniknąć błędów, (jeżeli takie się pojawiają, to proszę, mówcie) dlatego też małe ogłoszenie – szukam bety, bo zawsze jeszcze jedna para oczu się przyda ;)**


	5. Rozdział 4 Zaufać, czy zabić?

Rozdział 4 Zaufać, czy zabić?

\- Odpowiedziałam już na jedno z twoich pytań, czy teraz ja mogę o coś zapytać – powiedziała królowa, gdy przestali się już śmiać.

\- Pytaj - odparł Daemon, odnosząc wrażenie, że nie ma już nic do stracenia w tej sytuacji, miał już niemalże pewność, że Sheila wie o nim wszystko, łącznie z tym, że był czarnym wdowcem, ale jak do tej pory nie podzieliła się tym z nikim, prawda? Dlatego też postanowił jej chwilowo zaufać i pozostawić przy życiu, a może i on czegoś się dowie.

\- Chciałabym wiedzieć jak dużo wie o mnie Dorothea?

-Jeżeli uważasz, że zwierza mi się ze swoich politycznych planów to się mylisz. – prychnął. – Ale wydaje mi się, że wie niewiele, chyba przysłała mnie tu, żebym Cię zniszczył tak na zapas.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie zrealizujesz jej oczekiwań, bo mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia na tym świecie, ale nie mogę też pozwolić, żebyś odszedł stąd bez jakiejś spektakularnej katastrofy, to wzbudziłby podejrzenia, ale pomyślimy o tym później.

Spojrzała na piękny zegar wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie wskazywał, że jest już prawie pierwsza w nocy.

\- Zapewne to już czas, żebyśmy wszyscy poszli spać, szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia, co mógłbyś robić juto przez cały dzień, możesz pójść zobaczyć stolicę, ale lepiej weź ze sobą kogoś z pałacu, nie lubimy tu obcych, a w ten sposób unikniemy niepotrzebnych problemów. – Daemon pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, zdążył już zauważyć panującą tu atmosferę

\- Obiad będzie podawany między pierwszą a drugą, każdy mieszkający w pałacu przychodzi, kiedy i czy ma na to ochotę, jedynie obecność na kolacji jest obowiązkowa, zaczynamy o 7:30. To już chyba wszystko.

\- Ah, zapomniałabym, zaraz po obiedzie zapewne będę miała coś do zrobienia, ale potem wybieram się na przejażdżkę konną, może chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć?

\- Z przyjemnością – odparł Daemon z uśmiechem, ponieważ jazda konna to było to, co naprawdę lubił. – Jeżeli to już wszystko na dzisiaj, to może faktycznie powinienem się udać do siebie z racji na godzinę – To był ostatni test dla królowej, czy okaże się suką, taką jak inne i wykorzysta fakt, że był niewolnikiem dla przyjemności, czy jednak pozwoli mu odejść.

\- Tak, masz rację, już późno, ale chciałabym jeszcze – Daemon wstrzymał oddech z niedowierzania, bo jednak spodziewał się czegoś innego – Chciałabym jeszcze być zobaczył tą książkę – Daemon gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze, nie wiedząc nawet, że je wstrzymuje, królowa chyba to zauważyła.

\- Czy ty myślałeś, że chce od ciebie?... Nie! Nie mogłabym tego zrobić, to nieludzkie, do czego cię zmuszają, mogę przyrzec, że nic takiego nigdy nie stało się i nie stanie się na moim dworze! – wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem. - Chciałam tylko dać Ci tą książkę, - w tym momencie podleciała do niej nieduża, mizernie wyglądająca książeczka z napisem ,,książka kucharska"

Daemon już unosił brwi w zdumieniu, lecz, gdy tom dotknął jej wyciągniętych dłoni zmienił się w bardzo starą, grubą księgę, oprawioną w czarną skórę, na jej grzbiecie była tylko jedna rzecz, złota klepsydra, w której cały piasek był w dolnej części. Był to symbol w pełni wyszkolonej czarnej wdowy… Choć nie, jedno ziarno, największe, wciąż było w górnej komorze.

Sheila dotknęła księgi dłonią, na której nosiła pierścień z kamieniem i wyszeptała kilka słów, Daemon patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany, gdyż miał wrażenie, że kamień w jej pierścieniu zmienia kolory, ale to przecież niemożliwe, kamień ma tylko jeden kolor, prawda? Wmawiał sobie, choć był niemal pewien, że jeszcze niejedno go zaskoczy.

\- Domyślam się, że twoje szkolenie się nie odbyło, co w przypadku fachu klepsydry jest niezwykle istotne, dlatego chciałabym, żebyś przeczytał tę księgę. Pilnuj jej jak najcenniejszej rzeczy, bo choć inni zobaczą w niej, tak jak ty przed chwilą, jedynie książkę kucharską, to utrata jej byłaby niepowetowaną stratą. - odrzekła, po czym wręczyła mu tom.

Uwagę Daemona zwrócił złoty piasek, który niemal w całości przesypał się do górnej części, lecz działo się to w sposób niezwykły, ponieważ niektóre ziarna, głównie te większe pozostały w dolnej komorze, Daemon zwrócił pytający wzrok na królową, a ta jedynie spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Jesteś groźniejszy, sądziłam… I nie chodzi tu wcale o moc. Im grubsze ziarna piasku, tym bardziej skomplikowany fach klepsydry. Właśnie dowiedziałam się, że wiesz o rzeczach, które nie są w ogóle uwzględnione w tradycyjnym szkoleniu, za to nie masz bladego pojęcia o podstawach, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wisisz nad przepaścią Wykrzywionego Królestwa? – Daemon zbladł

\- Ale jak, skąd, to wiesz?

\- Ta książka jest równie stara jak sami Krwawi, zna twój stopień wyszkolenia i nigdy się nie myli.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, w której Daemon zastanawiał się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Powinieneś już iść, proszę, poświęcaj każdą wolną chwilę na studiowanie tej księgi, a wieczorami przychodź do mnie, na szkolenie praktyczne.

\- Dobrze – Odparł tylko i skłonił się lekko kierując do swoich pokoi, z zamiarem zagłębienia się w lekturze, bo wiedział, że jest zbyt poruszony, żeby zasnąć tej nocy.

 **I kolejny rozdział, muszę przyznać, że dramatycznie potrzebuję bety, ponieważ nie wyrabiam się, z czytaniem tekstów po dwadzieścia razy w poszukiwaniu każdej literówki, becie obiecuję, ze wyślę rozdział już po kilkukrotnym przeczytaniu i bez rażących błędów ;)**

 **Jednak taka pomoc bardzo mi pomoże, bo jak każdy pewnie wie, trudno jest zauważyć błędy we własnym tekście, skoro wiedziemy o co w nim chodzi.**

 **p.s. I tym samym ilości rozdziałów zamieszczonych tutaj dorównała ilości na Wattapdzie, gdzie zapraszam na inne swoje teksty, niekoniecznie ff**


End file.
